


The Young Nanny

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Child Abuse, Chubby Reader, Domestic Violence, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Master/Pet, Melanie Martinez References, Mindfuck, Moral Dilemmas, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stalker, Yandere, male yandere, yadere male
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Summary: Los Señores Helshire Te Contrataron Como Niñera,"Cuidar Niños Que fácil" creiste inocentemente....Pero No sabias que los señores Helshire te Mantendrian Cautivo Como un Juguete para Su Hijo....(En esta historia ,los señores Heelshire no se suicidan... Por lo que estarán vivos ....Mmm sii )





	1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo** :

**Reader.prov:**

.

. _Eres una pequeña y diminuta mujer de 4'11 eres de contextura Normal_

_Tienes 19 años apenas cumplidos el 17 de agosto de este año... .._

_. Eres realmente joven_

_Tu cabello es negro y muy rizado ...._

_Tus ojos son grandes de un hermoso color Verde esmeralda ..adornado por grandes y largas pestañas negras ..._

_. Tu piel es blanco como el papel ... pero aún así, tienes la piel tostada por el sol ..._

_Usted había nacido en un calido y bello país de Sudamerica_

_pero como una persona de bajos recursos económicos_

_, tenias necesidad de emigrar a otro país .... en busca de mejores oportunidades de vida .._

_Por suerte para ti, Tenias Una Tía (Prima lejana de tu madre que vive en el Reino Unido ...) Contactar con tu Tía Lejana que vivía En el Reyno Unido, No fue cosa fácil ..._

_Pero lograste encontrar el número de teléfono de tu vida en Facebook_

_La Mujer Mayor tenia Como 80 años ... por lo que Encontraste En su perfil de Facebook._

_..! Tu no Entendías porque todavía la gente usaba Facebook ...!_

_Mmm en verdad Tu solo Vivías navegando en Wattpad y Amino ... Entre otras páginas para adolescentes_

_Cuando Llamaste a Tu Tía Ella estaba Parcialmente sorprendida de Contactar con un familiar Lejano,_

_"Entonces eres la hija de la prima_

_Alexia .... "pregunto la mujer mayor por la linea .._

_"" Mmmmmmm Si, Señora Adrianna..Michels ... somos Familia. ''. Respondí_

_'' Mmm Mi prima Alexis como esta ella ..... "pregunto Adrianna ..la mujer mayor humana Emocionada_

_"Lamentó decírselo, pero Mi Madre Falleció hace 2 años ... ''._

_"No puedo Creerlo ... Nadie me avisa de su Muerte ... Ella era tan joven ........." respondió la mujer mayormente muy dolida ... podías escuchas los sollosos de tu Tía a través de la linea_

_"" .... sabes ... Tía En la verdad quería comenzar otra vida, En el Reino Unido, No se si you have have with the tramites ......... "trataste de hilar palabras, En verdad estabas deprimente Por tener que hablar de tu madre fallecida ..._

_"Mi ... Amor, Tu Eres Quizás, .lo Único de la Familia que tengo, puedo Arreglar los trámites, mmm si muevo algunos contactos._

_"Gracias En verdad lo apreció .. Mmm Señora Michels ''_

_"Mmm Cariño ... Mmm Sólo llámame Tía Adrianna, Tu madre adoraba Llamarme A ..." .._

_"Gracias ... Tía A ... En verdad lo Aprecio ..."_

_Con eso finalizaste tu llamada de larga distancia ...._

_Tenias suerte de Tener Familia en un país tan lejano ..._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Reader.prov:**

.Tu Cogiste una Vieja Cartera con un aspecto lo suficiente presentable como para usarse como bolso de viaje....

metiste en ella pocas de tus prendas de vestir...(pantalones ,Camisetas, bragas, no llevabas sujetador debido a que tu no tenias senos...!?? Si ,tenias pero eran muy pequeños,No viste la necesidad de gastar en cosas innecesarias ) 

Y/o productos básicos ( !? Jabón , toallitas húmedas, Desodorante en barra,).

En resumen No tenias nada de Valor para llevar a excepción de Tu Celular (ya habías dicho Lo mucho que adorabas a Huawei....!?)

No Los podrías haber conseguido con tu cuenta el pasaporte y todo el papeleo ,debido a tu falta de dinero (literal estabas en quiebra, sin un centavo),pero Tu Tía Lejana te había depositado Algunos Dolares ....

Estabas agradecida con Dios, por El hecho de haber podido conseguir la ayuda Necesaria, realizar toda esa basura burocrática sin financiación hubiera sido el infierno para tu culo pobre...

Estabas demasiado ansiosa por el vaje hacia Inglaterra, tu corazón estaba demasiado agitado... Podías sentir como la sangre bombeaba tu corazón...

El Hecho de tener sueño pesado siempre te habia molestado,pero por alguna vez en la vida servía de algo tener algo de Narcolepsia

No pudiste dormir toda la Noche anterior debido a tu ansiedad,pero sabias que debido al cansancio por la falta de sueño...sabias que una ves que abordaras ese Avión ,estarías en estado de coma todo el vuelo..

Como tenias planeado te dormiste como un muerto....

Afortunadamente despertaste cuando Anunciaron La hora de Bajar del avión...

Había demasiada gente en la agencia de viaje,navegaste entre ese mar de personas....

Podías sentir el pánico sumergirse en tu alma....como garras de hierro..

Por suerte para Ti Tu Tía fue a recogerte ...

___Mi Amor..Dulzura..Eres tan pequeña...___hablo tu tía en voz alta , la voz de Tu tía sonaba cansada.., y su español era raro por el acento,..pero estabas Feliz de por fin tenerla cerca...

____Gracias Tía...A..___murmuraste en voz alta

__Vamos ..Cariño Animate....___respondió con una cálida sonrisa tu tía...

___Lo are Tía , sólo estoy algo agotada por el viaje....___murmuraste en voz baja...

* * *

**Reader..Prov..**

La Tía A . Había llamado un taxi el cual las había llevado a la casa de la mujer mayor...

Era una residencia bastante modesta y muy bonita,.lo encontraste acogedor

___Este sera Tu nuevo Hogar ...pequeña,En la parte de arriba hay una habitación,Puedes instalarte.... Es pequeño ,pero esta limpio y ordenado, podría servir.como tu habitación..___hablo la mujer mayor con su cálida y dulce voz...

___Eres un Ángel Tía....servirá..gracias.___respondiste muy emocionada...

___Estoy lejos de ser un anjel Amor...pero aprecio tu afecto.. Mmm me recuerdas a tu madre...mm___respondio la mujer mayor...

___Aveces extraño a Mamá __Murmuraste triste ....

___Yo también extraño a Mi Prima__murmuro tu Tía mientras te abrazaba con fuerza..


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Narradora.Prov**

Usted aún no estaba acostumbra a Inglaterra ..pero sentías que podrías morir en el paraíso estabas tan feliz, En el estado de la Fantasía máxima ...

Tu nueva habitación era muy floral ... y femenina, precisamente tú no eras fanática de los colores femeninos, Pero era extrañamente reconfortante.

Tu tía había dicho que era una habitación pequeña pero para ti era enorme .... y muy espaciosa ...

(¡Deberías considerar la diferencia de estatura! ??, La mujer mayor era 5'11 ¡¡¡¡Mientras tanto usted era apenas 4'11!,! En comparación con la mujer mayor, Usted era un enano ..o un elfo bebe! ??)

Habías pasado una semana aproximadamente en Inglaterra comentabas a tener una gran carga de ansiedad en tu sistema nervioso..

Usted ya era un adulto tenias 19 años apenas cumplidos en agosto y como buen adulto, tenías que Conseguir Como pagar tu Ropa y las Cuentas ...

No, no habías traído Nada de dinero, Usted no quería ser un parásito chupa sangre para su Tía ...

___Hay algo por lo que estés preocupado, Cariño ....! ___ pregunto tu Tía Observando que usted todavía no habia tocado su desayuno , usted parecia estar en parecía estar en las Nubes..

__Mmm me preocupa No tener un trabajo ... Mm Necesitó dinero ...___ murmuraste resignada mientras intentabas tocar tu desayuno, La ansiedad robaba siempre tu apetito

Usted se obligo a Comer (No necesitabas enfermarte ... ¡Oh sii!? ¡No Verdad ...! La respuesta era un Noo)

___Mi amor, Podrías haberlo dicho antes ..... Es una Cosa Tonta pero podría interesarte ...____ respondió tu tía.

la mujer mayor estaba Cavando entre sus huevos y pan tostado .... Mientras bebía Café Con leche ..

___Cual es ese trabajo Mmmm A que te refieres Tía ...! ?? ___ preguntas muy muerta por conocer la respuesta ...

___Mmm hace 3 días vi en el periódico un anuncio, Los Heelshire están buscando una niñera para su hijo pequeño.. ___ respondió Tu Tía Mientras terminaba de Comer lentamente su tostada ...

___Cuantos años tiene el hijo de los Heelshire. ...! ___usted pregunto algo interesado por la información ...

___Mmm En el periódico No tenía esa información, Pero era una oferta Jugosa, podría pasarte el número de teléfono, creo que dejé el periódico en alguna parte, pero los buscamos y estoy seguro de que lo deje en mi habitación .. .____ murmuro tu Tía en voz alta ...

___mmmm. Gracias tía estoy realmente interesada, agradesco tu entuciasmo .... ha respondido con. Una cálida sonrisa hacia su Tía ...

___Yo también te amo, Cariño ___ respondió la mujer mayor dándole a usted un beso en la frente ....

Usted deberia acostumbrarse a su carisma.

...


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

* * *

**Narradora.Prov ..**

Usted pudo obtener el número de teléfono de los Heelshire.

(No sabías como lo habías hecho, pero afortunadamente pudiste Conseguir que te contrataran Como Niñera ...)

Desgraciadamente para ti los heelshire vivían muy lejos ...

Usted tiene que despedir su tiempo con su Tía, usted ha tenido una gran oportunidad emocional hacia su Tía, usted es extraña a la cálida anciana Mayor

Tristemente usted era un adulto y tenia que aventurarse a una nueva experiencia ...

(! que tan difícil es Cuidar a Un Niño pequeño? Seguro es pan comido Mmm o Noo ?? O..Sii !?)

Borgoña y geans gastados conbinado con unas simples zapatillas. Color negro

Empacaste Las pocas pertenencias que tenías y Llamaste a un taxi con la ayuda de Uber ..

Usted fue demasiado ansioso por conocer a los empleados de Heelshire, usted tiene su Celular en la mano en todo momento

(......... !! sadicamente te ..... torturabas..escuchando con tus audifonos Las canciones mas tristes ..de Halsey / melanie martines / Marina and the diamonds.! ?? Eres una mierda tan deprimente verdad !? aveces te odias..O No! ??.)

____Ya es Aquí, señorita....___murmuro el conductor .

Usted tenía una distancia razonable de casa de los Heelshire, usted pago con la aplicación de Uber

., Entonces usted arrastró rapidamente su bolsa Con usted ...

___Que Bonita Casa ___murmuraste en voz baja mientras caminabas hacia la bonita residencia ...

Usted fue Recibido Por los Heelshire, Una pareja de ancianos muy mayores ,quizás en sus 60 o 70 años.

(tu secretamente te preguntabas .....! como una pareja de ancianos tenia energía suficiente para tener sexo y / o tener bebes o niños.!?.! un vientre de alquiler quizás! ?? No o sii ..!?)

____Bueno eres la Nueva Niñera ...___ murmuro Mr.Heelshire

___Si, soy Yo, estoy muy agradecido de haber tenido el trabajo___respondiste tímidamente

___Que edad Tienes Niña! ?? ___ pregunto Mrs. Heelshire

___Apenas Cumplí 19 en agosto Mrs.Heelshire ..___ respondiste nerviosamente ..

___Eres una Mujer Muy pequeña .._ respondió Mrs.Heelshire

___Mmm yo, Entiendo señora Heelshire,Pero estoy dispuesta a ser la Niñera más responsable que exista___respondiste con una voz firme

___Te daremos Una Oportunidad ___ respondió Mr.Heelshire

___Gracias señores Heelshire ... No los decepcionare ...___ respondiste tímidamente ..

___De eso estamos seguros Cariño ...___ respondió Mrs.Heelshire

Cuando el señor Heelshire te mostró el Contrato lo leyó rápidamente y lo firmaste ...

___Hay algunas Reglas que tienes que seguir, Entiendes ....__ pregunto Mrs.Heelshire ...


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Reglas**

____No invitado

_____ Nunca dejes a Brahms solo

_____Guardar las comidas en el congelador

_____ Nunca cubra la cara de Brahms

_____Lea un cuento antes de dormir

_____ Jugar música fuerte

____ limpiar las trampas

____ Sólo Malcolm trae entregas

____Brahms is Never to Leave

____Beso de buenas noches

* * *

* * *

Narradora.Prov:

Para usted las reglas parecían muy claras y demasiado fáciles de cumplir, usted estaba segura de poder hace esto...

__Mm donde esta  Brahms ?!!___usted pregunto.....tímidamente

La señora Heelshire le indico a usted que la siguiera ,.Entonces usted fue guiada a una habitación había un pequeño muñeco de porcelana sentado en una silla...

___Mmm señora heelshire su Hijo Brahms donde esta el !??__ preguntaste algo inocente

___El es Nuestro Brahms___murmuro sobriamente la señora Heelshire..

__MmmN Este es un muñeco ,señora Heelshire____respondiste tímidamente ..

___El verdadero Brahms murió hace 20 años ....fue trágico lidiamos con la perdida____respondió la señora Heelshire....

___Mmm entiendo... Lo lamento... Cuidare bien de el...___murmuraste una plegaria...

___espero que usted sea una buena Niñera....Mi Marido y yo iremos a visitar a unos amigos, regresaremos en una semana aproximadamente___respondió la señora Heelshire....

____Mmm esta bien cumpliré con las reglas...Buen viaje señora Heelshire___murmuraste algo cansada...

Entonces la señora Heelshire salio de la habitación dejándola a usted sola con el muñeco tétrico...

Usted juraba que tendría un paro al corazón...

(Bien ...caíste en una casa llena de ezquisofrenicos!!!! genial...!? Jodidamente estas cuidando una mierda.!?)

Parecia que usted tendriaa una larga semana...


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Narradora.Prov

Tempraño a la mañana siguiente

Usted estaba preparando la Comida para el extraño y / o siniestro y / o perturbador muñeco de porcelana, con los audífonos a todo volumen ... (Cake .. de Melanie martines, era a todo volumen en sus oídos))

Usted preparó un delicioso arroz blanco, mientras freía los huevos con mantequilla en el Sartén

Cuando termine de preparar la comida, sirva 2 porciones de Arroz con huevo en dos cuencos para usted y para el extraño muñeco de Nombre Brahms ..

___Mmm Buen provecho Brahms___murmuraste mientras ponias los cuencos en la mesa ...

Usted observa el muñeco sentado en la silla al otro lado de la mesa

(Tenías una ligera sospecha de que ese jodido muñeco estaba tan poseído como Chuky ... !!! O No ... !! Hoo Sii! ??)

Usted intenta activamente ignorar al siniestro muñeco de porcelana

Cuando termine de comer su comida, coloquese su cuenco en el fregadero, coloque el cuenco de Brahms en el refrigerador ...

Usted era algo por las actividades domésticas ...

Entonces usted busco en su Cartera los productos básicos femeninos .. (cuchillas de afeitar, Jabón líquido con aroma a Naranjas ... y champú con aroma a Coco ... regalo de su Tía)

Usted no tiene una habitación propia, por lo que usted estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Brahms ..

___Mmm No creo que Alguien se enoje si usó el Baño de Brahms___murmuraste en voz baja

Entonces quíen la ropa antes de entrar al baño sabiendo que no había nadie vigilándola .. 

Usted comprobó la temperatura del agua de la ducha 

Usted estaba agradecido de que la temperatura del agua fuera tan cálida ..

Usted debe aprobar su momento en la ducha para depilarse..usando algo de Jabón liquido ...

El proceso fue algo lento y riguroso, pero al final valió la pena, usted estaba limpio de molestos vellos Corporales ...

Debido a su retraso Natural usted había olvidado llevar a cabo una Toalla al baño ...

(Jodidamente un fantasma mirara tu cuerpo de hobitt ... Perra !!! ??)

Usted fue demasiado apático para importar una mierda todo,

.Entonces usted salio del baño desnuda .

En su estado de aburrimiento rebuscó en su Cartera algo decente para usar ..

Entonces tenías unas bragas limpias y una simple camiseta que a usted le quedaba por debajo de los muslos..

Entonces usted cogio su celular y fue a la lista de musica descargada que tenia

Entonces usted durmió con los audifonos en las orejas ..( My Love de Sia sonaba en sus oídos)

Usted despreocupada dormía Como un muerto....

Lo que usted todavia no sabia era que estaba vigilado por un hombre alto y misterioso que habitaba en el interior de las paredes ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Narradora.Prov**

Brahm Heelshire la habia estado observando a usted Cocinar desde el interior de las paredes

Brahms Heelshire debía admitir que el olor del arroz era delicioso...

Y los huevos con mantequilla habían hecho que el sintiera mucha hambre..

Usted era diferente a las otras niñeras mas pequeña e ingenua

(usted es 4'11. Y Brahms es 6'3)

Usted había cumplido con guardar las sobras en el refrigerador...

Brahms Heelshire debía admitir que el amaba tu Comida...

El sabia que usted se estaba bañando pero prefirió seguir comiendo antes de continuar 

El estaba ansioso por encotrarla a usted 

Usted estaba en la habitación del muñeco de porcelana 

Brahms la habia encontrado a usted en la cama....dormida profundamente

Usted era tan diminuta como una muñeca.... Usted parecía tan suave 

Su aroma era refrescante a cítricos y coco 

El había tocado sus piernas tan suaves y delicadas ....

Brahms podia ver sus Pezones erectos a travez de la camiseta olgada..que tenias puesta ,sus pequeñas bragas eran una cosa simple con dibujos de animalitos..

Brahms Nunca había tocado a una mujer. Sus padres le tenían prohibido molestar a las niñeras..... Usted era una Vista .muy erótica .. Con las piernas abiertas...

Brahms Heelshire sentía un cosquilleo en sus dedos ,el quería tocarla...

Los dedos de Brahms Heelshire estaban metiéndose debajo de su camiseta olgada buscando sigiloso el calor de su coño

Brahms Helshire vio que usted no se despertaba , Entonces El movió sus largos dedos en su cálido núcleo..era tan sedoso y cálido su coño se llenaba de humedad a medida que sus dedos largos y delgado se movían dentro de usted

Brahms Heelshire había sacado sus dedos de tu coño ...el habia privado sus dedos ...tu escencis era dulce...

___delicioso ___murmuro Brahms Heelshire mientras lamía sus dedos 

Usted era como una pequeña bella durmiente..


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Narradora.Prov:

Usted se desperto en la cama grande , usted reviso la hora en su células Huawei eran las 8 de la mañana

Usted saco de su Cartera unos simples pantalones azules..

Usted había cambiado su olgada camiseta por una mas pequeña ....con cuello en V.

Usted se había calzado unas zapatillas negras gastadas antes de salir de la habitación... Con el muñeco diabolico en una mano y su Celular huawei en la otra...

Usted había entrado a la cocina espaciosa realmente interesada en hacer el desayuno...

Usted deposito al muñeco terrorífico en la sillas de la mesa...

Usted preparo esta vez una tortilla de tomate con orégano...en el sartén...para usted y lo depósito en un plato 

Usted prefirio preparar huevos revueltos para. El muñeco..

Usted recordó que había sobras de arroz en el refrigerador...

Entonces usted busco en el refrigerador ..y sorprendente fue cuando usted no encontró nada de arroz...

Usted le practicaría un exorcismo a ese muñeco poseído un buen día de estos...

Usted ignoro la sensación creciente ansiedad por un momento

Usted no podía darse el lujo de perder este trabajo como niñera por sus creencias estúpidas en la brujería...

Usted Se agarro su celular Huawei y comenzó a reproducir las canciones mas bonitas de Melanie martines... 

Usted escuchaba con sus audifonos a todo volumen (bitterswett tragedy de Melanie Martines )mientras preparaba algo de arroz... Nuevo..

Cuando todo estaba listo usted sirvió las porciones de arroz...

Con las porciones servidas y los platos en la mesa

usted comenzó a comer lo suyo...amaba Comer arroz....( y era lo único que usted sabia Cocinar bien, además de las tortillas..)

Cuando usted termino de comer usted ..agarró la porción de Comida intacta del muñeco poseído y lo coloco en el refrigerador...

Usted Coloco su Plato sucio en el fregadero antes de lavarlo..

Usted Miro al muñeco fijamente esperando que hablara o se moviera Como Chuky.....pero no lo hizo afortunadamente para usted

Usted habia leído las reglas..

Usted No en entendía porque tenia que arrullar a un muñeco de porcelana que parecía poseído...

Usted prefirió saltarse esa enfermiza regla que parecía un fetiche herotico extraño...

Usted dejaria al muñeco en la silla y correria por las colinas sin importarle nada 

.pero a usted la habían contrata como niñera desgraciadamente..

Usted había leído en la hoja que contenía las reglas sobre un señor de las entregas a domicilio

Usted quería despejar su mente entonces ...

Usted cogió el teléfono de los Heelshire y marco unos cuantos numeros ..para llamar al chico de las entregas...


	9. Chapter 9

Narradora.Prov

Malcolm era el nombre del chico de la tienda ...

Usted todavia no podía creer que personas tan mayores como los heelshire..tuvieran un fetiche por los muñecos satánicos...

Usted en verdad estaba empezando a perder la paciencia..pasado 2 horas para que alguien tocara el timbre de la puerta ...

___mierda por fin alguien viene a esta casa....___usted murmuró aburrida

Usted apresuradamente fue a la habitación del muñeco y se cambio de ropa ...

Usted creia que una simple camiseta con estampado de panda y unos geans gastados estarian perfectos .

Usted Entonces con mucho nerviosismo abrió la puerta.

En la puerta había un hombre con una estatura de 5'10 

Usted calculaba la edad del hombre en 38 o 36 años quizás

Para usted el hombre mayor era bastante atractivo.

En comparación con usted el hombre era bastante alto...( Tu eres apenas 4'11...eres una enana )

___ ¿Entonces tu eres la Nueva Niñera de los Heelshire? ____ pregunto el hombre mayor ...

___Mmm Yo soy .... si, la Niñera ...___ usted murmuro una respuesta tímida

___Soy Malcolm..___respondio en aceptación..

__Los heelshire me hablaron de tí...__usted murmuró una respuesta en voz baja.

Entonces usted le indico a Malcolm que la siguiera al interior de la casa..

Entonces Malcolm te siguió hasta la cocina...

Entonces Malcolm le dio a usted las bolsas que contenían algunos suministros (leche, Arroz, Azúcar, mantequilla, yogur, pan, etc.)

___Entonces .... que edad tienes ...?!? ___ pregunto Malcom mirándote fijamente

___Mmm cumplí 19 años el 17 agosto de este año ...___ usted murmuro mientras se rebuscaba en las bolsas de sacando alguno de los suministros

Usted quería organizar los suministros en los estantes ...

Pero usted era apenas 4'11 y los estantes eran demasiado altos ..

(Obviamente tu estatura era una gran ayuda... sarcasmo...duuu)

Usted podría necesitar una silla o quizás una escalera

El destino era una mujer tan cruel..contigo

Malcom la estaba observando a usted, el hombre perseptivo y / o empático Sabia cual era tu problema .

___Si, ¿Necesitas mi ayuda...?? ___ pregunto amablemente Malcom ...señalando los suministros.

___Mmm Sii gracias ... Por la ayuda .___ murmuraste muy avergonzada ...

Cuando Malcom había terminado arreglando todos los suministros en su lugar,Malcom la miro a usted con intensidad ..... como si estuviera intentado leer su alma con sus brillantes ojos marrones..

___y ya Conociste al Niño...Brahms ..! ?? ___ pregunto Malcom 

___Mmm Sii es algo incomodo ...___ usted murmuro timida

___Es un muñeco ..no hay mucho secreto.... __Malcom indagó curiosamente..mirándote fijamente

___si a that me refería con incómodo ....___usted responde avergonzada ....

_____si los Heelshire son una familia muy estraña ....___ murmuro Malcom

___Mmm creo que si ....___ usted responde 

___Mmm No quieres ir a beber algo al fin de la semana .... Conozco una buena cafetería ....! ___ pregunto Malcom

___bueno tengo que cuidar a Brahms ... Entonces quizás en otro momento ...___ usted murmuro avergonzada ...

___esta bien .... si cambias de opinion llamarme ...___ respondió Malcom antes de marchar de la cocina ...

Usted escuchó a lo lejos el ruido de una puerta cerrándose ...

___Mm son tan complicados los hombres ...___ usted murmuro algo cansada ....


	10. Chapter 10

Narradora.Prov

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando te desmayas profundamente en la cama grande con los audífonos puestos (Black Beauty de Lana del Rey estaba sonando en tus oídos....) 

Usted permanecía tranquilamente dormida e inmóvil en la cama...

Aproximadamente a las 2 de la mañana Brahms Heelshire había entrado a la habitación...

El hombre alto la observaba a usted

Usted era muy bonita... Tan pequeña...

Brahms Heelshire quería tocarla 

Pero usted llevaba puestos unos molestos pantalones...

Brahms Heelshire sabia que usted dormía siempre tan profundamente 

Entonces Brahms Heelshire arranco de usted esos molestos pantalones utilizando sus grandes manos...

Brahms Heelshire había subido a la cama...

El hombre alto estaba recostado a tu lado......el quería oler tu aroma cítrico...

Brahms creía que usted tenia un cuello muy lindo ....y una piel muy agradable al tacto ...

Los labios de Brahms Heelshire estaban en tu cuello...

El hombre alto quería saborear tu piel y/o morderte...pero quizás eso te despertaria...y el no quería dejar de tocarte...

Usted tenia un coño muy suave....el dedo pulgar de Brahms se sumergía en tu coño cálido...y húmedo....

Brahms Heelshire Tenia una ereccion muy dura por la idea de tener su polla envuelta en tu cálido coño...

Brahms Heelshire quería besarla

Usted tenia unos labios muy bonitos...suaves y regordetes

Brahms Heelshire habia levantado su camiseta de pandita

El creía que usted tenia lindos pesones...Brahms Heelshire quería lamer tus pesones delicados..

El hombre tenia entonces su boca sobre uno de tus pechos pequeños en su boca...


	11. Chapter 11

**Narradora.Prov**

Usted había despertado por el frío que atravesaba su piel desnuda...

Usted estaba bastante confundida 

Usted juraba que tenia puesta su ropa cuando se acostó a dormir la noche anterior..

___pero que mierda....___usted murmuro...

(Tu creías que eras sonámbula)

Usted comenzó a conspirar sobre el sonambulismo... O quizás una posesión poltegeist....

Usted se preguntaba si los señores Heelshire eran satánicos...

___deja de ser tan cospiranoica ___usted murmuro en voz baja...

Usted estaba haciendo el intento humanamente posible para reprender los pensamientos insanos...conspirativos...

Usted había ..revisado en la habitación y no había rastro de su ropa

___esto debe ser obra de los espíritus chocarreros...__usted murmuro citando una frase del chabo del 8....

Usted intentaba ignorar sus impulsos de correr por las colinas y gritar como la perra bipolar que eras ....

Usted se levanto de la cama y rebuscó en su cartera sacando unos simples legins verdes ...y una camiseta blanca..

Usted se calzo en sus gastadas zapatillas negras...

Usted estaba demasiado adormilada para buscar respuestas...

Usted ...busco su celular en la cama y se coloco los audífonos en las orejas...

(Happy de Marina and Diamonds estaría sonando en sus oídos por el resto del día)

Entonces usted había abandonado la comodidad de su cama para ir por un bocadillo a la cocina...

Usted había rebuscado en los estantes y había encontrado el yogurt

Usted en verdad hoy no tenía mucha hambre...

Usted creía que era básicamente inútil cocinar para un muñeco vudú.... 

Entonces usted había fallado en hacer la comida por hoy

Usted ciertamente estaba preocupada de que un ladrón o violador estuviera en la casa...

Usted no encontraba lógica a la desaparición de su ropa...

Usted creía que tendría que llamar a su tía para pedirle que le depositara algunos dolares en su cuenta bancaria...

Pero usted no quería ser un parásito..

Entonces usted esperaría a que los Heelshire le pagaran su sueldo para comprar mas ropa......

___me pregunto si Malcom ...todavía quiere tener una cita conmigo...___usted murmuró en voz alta 

Usted agarro la botella de yogurt de fresa

Usted se sirvió la bebida láctea en un vaso de vidrio..

Usted bebió pequeños tragos de su bebida lactosa...

Usted seriamente tenía mucho miedo..

usted se sentía vigilado..

Seriamente era espeluznante que alguien pudiera vigilarte..

__Mmm joder necesito este trabajo....basta de esta mierda...__usted murmuró aburrida...y cansada....

Usted solo quería relajarse...todo parecía una mierda seriamente..


End file.
